Dimensional Heroes: Prisoners of the Sky
by jexi the hunter
Summary: In their quest to find the next of the Youseiken, the group soon discovers a city in the clouds that is soon to be facing great danger. Will our heroes be able to band against this new evil threatening the land?
1. Prologue

We open this story to a familiar ship, the Galaxy King, as it flies towards a familiar world.

"Wait...this is the Sins' world isn't it?" Indigo asked.

"Yep. According to the scroll, one of the Youseiken is down here." Vera said.

"Yeah. The Suzaku Soutenzan." Sunset said.

"And as luck would have it, the Sins recently returned to this world so we have a place to head to." Jexi said.

David stares into his phone.

"Checking on your recent rise in bounty from the whole Urizen incident?" Mayumi asked.

"Well, that and there's also something else." David said. "I also got a text...from Ty."

"Ty? It's been some time since we've heard from him. How's he doing?" Gemini asked.

"He's been doing well since the whole Jump Force incident. He said that he went to the Sins' world to ...gather ingredients?" David said. "Ah, that's right. The King's birthday is around this time, isn't it? No wonder."

"Guess he and the others got caught up in the celebration prep for Bartra, and are helping out with getting some top quality food." Hope said.

"Hey, I think I see the Boar's hat. Huh? Whoa!" Tails said as piling beside it was an octopus, a squip, a scorpion, a snake and a couple of eggs.

"What the heck have these guys been gathering?!" Jesse asked.

"Yo, guys!" a voice said as Ty was seen outside with Elizabeth. "Sorry about it raining ingredients. Everyone just came back from hunting."

"I hope you're all not hurt." Elizabeth said.

"Nope. No injuries here, thank goodness. Though, we didn't expect to be caught in a game of Seafood Tetris." David said.

"Heh. Welcome to my life." Ty said as the others arrived, and close behind them were six of Ty's first recruits, the Seven Deadly Sins.

First up was Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed, then was Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust, then Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, then Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride. Then came King, the Grizzly's sin and Sloth, and following that was Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy.

"Looks like the gang's all here." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Not all of them… Meliodas is missing." Leopardmon said.

"Nope. I'm right here." Meliodas said looking up Elizabeth's skirt. "Hey guys!"

"Get outta there!" Ty said grabbing Meliodas by the shoulder and pulling him away from Elizabeth.

"*sigh* You never change, do you, Meliodas?" Francisca asked.

"Nope. Once a pervert, always a pervert." Hawk said walking up.

"Hey captain, didn't you say you were gonna hook a fish that flies through the sky?" King asked as the others walked up.

"Yup, a Sky Fish." Meliodas said.

"Isn't that what you were referring to when we were looking for our new base?" Primrose asked Ty.

"Yup. That's what he was looking for. I know we came all the way out here to hunt for it but...he has yet to catch it." Ty said.

"The captain did say it might be in this area." Escanor said.

"Of course, he was basing this off a 1,000 year old legend." Merlin said.

"Maybe he just wanted to slack off, like usual." Sting said.

"That sounds like something he would do." Diane agreed.

"I gotta be honest though Ty, the way you were talking about this Sky Fish being a bunch of baloney, I thought you wanted outta this." Lector said.

"Hey, it may be baloney, but I gotta admit, I'm curious about it." Ty said. "Besides, you and Frosch fly all the time. If cats fly, why can't fish, am I right?" he joked.

"Yeah but we're Exceeds. We got magic to help us fly." Lector said. "Besides, isn't there already a Flying Fish species?"

"Yes, but they mainly jump, not fly." Fluttershy said.

"Well...not like I'm gonna see it anytime today." Meliodas sighed.

"Okay, that's enough joking around. It's time to train." Ban said.

"Train?" Sunset asked.

Inside the Boar hat…..

"I'm gonna knock the socks of Bartra with my cooking." Meliodas said spinning a knife.

"Ha! You who make numerous leftovers thinks you can cook within a day?" Hawk laughed as the knife was tossed very close to him.

"I gotta agree with the pig on this one, Meliodas. You don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to cooking, well, anything." Ty said.

"I'll ignore the negative vibes you guys are sending me. I'm ready to learn, Ban sensei!" Meliodas said.

"Well. Nice to see you recognize my talents. Okay. We'll start with something simple. An apple pie." Ban said.

"Sounds like a plan. Elizabeth, will you be my assistant?" Meliodas asked.

"Oh the lovely Eliza…" Mineta said before seeing it was Gowther.

"Gowther? Wait, you stole Diane's uniform again?!" Ty said in shock.

"Okay. First off...we peel the skin." Meliodas said as he quickly diced up the apple as it fell to the floor.

"You were supposed to peel it, not chop it up." Ban said. "And don't pick it up off the floor!" he said seeing the two pick up the pieces.

"Uh… You sure you don't want Kirumi to help you out with that?" Omnimon asked.

"Nah. I got it now." Meliodas said.

"Now a bowl of flour." Gowther said placing the bowl.

"And a pinch of salt." Meliodas said tossing a handful of salt.

"That was way more than a pinch!" Lemon said.

"Then you mix it up!" Meliodas said spinning the flour around.

"You're supposed to add water before that, you moron!" Sanji said.

"Then we stretch the dough." Meliodas said spinning and stretching the dough like he was making a pizza.

"We're making a pie, not a pizza!" Emo said. "Somebody stop that crazy idiot!"

"Then fill it with apples." Meliodas said as Gowther poured in whole uncut apples.

"Hey, those apples aren't even cut yet!" Erica said.

"And finally we bake it." Meliodas said putting it into the oven.

"You can't do anything right, can you?" Sting said.

"Oh, goodness…" Escanor sighed.

"It's all over." Merlin said.

Though to everyone's surprise, out of the oven came a fresh and visually appealing apple pie.

"Whoa, it turned out perfectly!" Hagakure siad.

"Unbelievable." Ban said.

"How the freak did that happen?" Mark asked in shock, inspecting the inside of the oven.

"Okay, so...who wants a taste? King?" Meliodas asked.

"Me? Uh...I haven't been feeling well since this morning, actually." King said.

"Okay. Diane?" Meliodas asked.

"Uh...I just ate." Diane said.

"Ban?" Meliodas asked.

"I'd rather die." Ban said.

"Not Gowther, he has no sense of taste." Meliodas said before looking to the others. "Any of you wanna try?"

"Oh uh...we can't. We uh...recently swore off apples." Jexi said.

"We did?" Ed asked before Moltar punched him in the shoulder.

"(Just play along.)" David thought.

"I'm daring, but not suicidal. I'm not eating that." Ty said.

Meliodas then looked to Lector and Frosch.

"No way! We aren't Scrap Knights, pick somebody else!" Lector said before turning to Merlin. "How about Merlin, she can eat it!"

"No...I shall eat the pie." Escanor said.

"Escanor? You sure about that?" Omnimon asked.

"I am sworn to protect Lady Merlin from all that may harm her." Escanor said ripping out a slice.

"I guess I'm not the only one that thinks this pie is poisonous." David muttered.

"Oh, this should be good." Amethyst said as Escanor took a bite of the pie.

"Whew. So far, so…" Ty said before Escanor started flashing from his mouth and eyes as he let out a scream. "Oh crap, never mind… TAKE COVER!" he said leaping behind the bar. It was after this that Escanor went and...lost his lunch.

_Later…._

"Ugh… That was rancid." Leopardmon said cleaning himself up.

"Tell me about it. That pie was straight up poisonous." David said.

"Now you know why I don't eat things like that...from Meliodas." Ty said.

"**Well that was a bad taste in his mouth**." Griffon said.

"Meliodas…" Mark said to the Sin of Wrath. "...You are banned from the Galaxy King's kitchen."

"Yup, got it pretty rough, don't we?" Meliodas asked.

"Escanor's the one who REALLY has it bad." Hawk mentioned.

They arrived at a spring along with David, Leopardmon, Kirumi, Mark, Fox, Panther, Ichiro, Nekomaru, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Natsu, Asta and Izuku.

"Let's hurry and get this stuff off." Hawk said.

"Hey, why don't you just lick it off yourself?" Meliodas asked Hawk.

"You crazy? I can't eat the stuff that's all the way on my butt." Hawk said.

The spring soon started to glow as they got close.

"What? No way, that's crazy. The Spring is glowing." Hawk said.

"Hey, I think I see something under water!" Asta said looking into it.

"Whoa!" Panther said as they saw fish with large feathered wings flying under the water's surface.

"Those fish… could they be?" Fox asked.

"Sky Fish! Yes! Okay, guys. Let's go and snag us some!" Meliodas said.

"I'm on it!" Luffy said jumping over the lake.

"You can't swim, you idiot!" Usopp shouted.

"Oh yeah." Luffy said falling in.

"We're coming!" Chopper and Brook said jumping after.

"You can't swim, either!" Usopp said.

"Fine. We'll do it. Come on." David said as he and Leopardmon jumped in.

The rest soon followed with Meliodas and Hawk closing the gap. As soon as the spring stopped glowing, the only one to emerge from the spring was a boy with an appearance similar to Meliodas'.

"Okay, Kagura and Saaya need some water to clear out their skin, so…" Ty said with some buckets as he saw the boy in the spring.

"Who is that?" Jesse asked. "Are you...the guardian of this spring?"

"Hmm." the boy said as he ran off.

"H-hey, wait!" Jesse shouted as the boy ran into the clearing.

"This is...the surface! This is where the great Oshiro…" the boy said looking out upon the land.

"Hey, kid! You can't run off like that!" Ty said as the others caught up with him.

"Wh-who are you people? Did you chase me through the spring too?" the boy asked.

"What? We don't know what you're talking about but there's no need to be alarmed. You're amongst friends." Ace said.

"Wait...you...most of you have no wings. Then that means...Demon Clan!" he said taking off.

"Hey, wait a second!" Ty said grabbing him. "Look, you're obviously…Huh?" he said only holding the boys cloak before seeing him in the sky flying with a pair of white wings.

"An Angel?" Ace asked.

"Wait!" Scarlet said. "Um... what's the Demon Clan?" he called after the boy.

"They're a race of demons from this world." Jexi said.

"Like Meliodas?" Spade asked.

"Yes. Meliodas is part of the Demon Clan. But...its obvious this kid is not Meliodas even though they look the same." Sci Twi said.

"Can we talk about this later? We gotta calm that guy down!" Ty said as he ran after him before he flew into an invisible wall conjured by Merlin.

"Do you think that might have been a little too rough?" Merlin asked.

"No...that was just enough." Saki said.

Meanwhile, with the spring group, they soon reemerged from the spring.

"Well, this is a fine mess you three got us in. We're trapped in some dank cave and we can't use the spring to get back." Natsu said.

"But… Where are we?" David asked.

"No clue. Weren't we diving for fish?" Mark said.

"Shh." Izuku said as they heard noises.

"This way." a voice said as several people entered the cavern. "There he is! He must have come back...with some bizarre creatures with him."

"Look at that one, it has wings!" another said. "Is he one of us?"

"It could be one of the Demon Clan." another said.

"P-please. Calm down. Leops may seem intimidating, but I assure you. He means no harm." David said.

"..." the guards looked at each other. "You. State your name and your rank." one of them said to Leopardmon.

"Forgive my intrusion. I am Leopardmon, of the Royal Knights." Leopardmon said.

"Royal Knights. We've never heard of any royal knights." one of them said.

"Wait, he might be...of course. He must be one of the great Oshiro's personal knights." another said.

"Must be." another said.

"Oshiro?" Kirumi asked.

"Look, we won't arrest you but these others need to be arrested. This is a sacred spring." the first one said.

"Um...okay." Mark said. "Just out of curiosity, what do you call this world?"

"Silence! You're with Solaad, and that's all the more proof we need you are violating the law." they said.

"Solaad? Who are you talking about?" Nekomaru asked.

"Him. He is Solaad." the guard said pointing to Meliodas.

"Look, this is all just one big misunderstanding. I'm sure we can sort this whole thing out." David said.

"Oh we'll sort it out." the guards said before they surrounded them and escorted them out of the cave as a large man approached. "Master Zoria!"

"Why have you done this, Solaad?" he said.

"Solaad?" Meliodas asked.

"Detain them and take them to the temple." Zoria said.

"Yes sir!" they said as they took them down a path past some strange stone statues.

"What's with these statues? More importantly, where are you taking us?" David asked.

"Uh...guys! Look!" Asta said as they saw a sea of clouds right under the land.

"Holy moley!" David said.

"An entire kingdom in the sky?" Leopardmon asked.

"Guys…. I don't think we're in the Magic Universe anymore…" Ichiro said.

"Hey! Look!" Luffy said as leaping from the clouds was a gigantic fish with large feathered wings.

"A sky fish!" Chopper said as the fish parted some clouds concealing a small town ahead along with a giant stone egg sitting on a hill.

"Wow." Mark said. "What is that place called?"

"You have no clue and you've lived here your whole life? This is the Sky Temple, you fool." one of the guards said.

"We were just passing by. We had no idea about any of this." David said.

"Save your lies for the lady of the temple. She'll want to see you." the guard said.

"Well...I'll say it...we're in a most amazing place! We're above the clouds!" Meliodas said.


	2. The Sky Temple

Back with the others, the boy they found was starting to stir inside the Galaxy King's Med Bay.

"Had a nice nap, kid?" Ty asked as the boy, who was the one the guards called Solaad, opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked.

"We're all so glad you're awake." Elizabeth smiled.

"Huh? Ah!" Solaad said in shock as he grabbed Elizabeth. "Ellatt? What are you doing here?! And why are you in that outfit."

"Who's Elatt?" Hope asked as Ban grabbed Solaad by the head.

"And what have you done with the Captain?" Ban asked as Solaad laid his eyes on the rest of the Sins and the Hero alliance.

"Listen Ell, you need to run and stay away. I'll take care of the Demon Clan." Solaad said.

"What's he talking about?" Leonora asked.

"But...they have a...she must be an enslaved Celestial." Solaad said.

"Close. I'm a Valkyrie. Well, not an official one. I was born human." Leonora said.

"Whatever the case, you need to help me take care of the demon clan!" Soladd said.

"Hey, hey hey! Easy there, hot wings!" Ty said waving his hands. "We aren't demons, relax."

"He's right. We're mostly human but others are of different races. But none of us are of the Demon Clan." Merlin said.

"Uh… actually…" Hope said before Jexi smacked him.

"You want him to run again? Keep your mouth shut." Jexi whispered.

"Right, right. Got it." Hope said.

"You're telling the truth?" Solaad asked.

"Yup. Escanor's human. Ban's formerly a human. Merlin… uh, I dunno what she is but I think she's human. Gowther's a sentient doll, King's, well, king of the Fairy Clan, and Diane's of the Giant Clan." Titanica said.

"But...that's impossible. The Humans, Fairy Clan and Giant Clan were wiped out by the Demon Clan during the Holy War. Does that mean the legends we have been told are wrong?" Solaad said.

"What are these legends you speak of?" Ace asked.

"On a better note, who are you?" Takeshi asked.

"He is Solaad. A Celestial of the Celestial Clan." Gowther said.

"How did he…?" Connie asked.

"He's got Magic that lets him read minds." Ty said.

"Yes. I peeked into his memories while he slept. What does...time of ruin mean?" Gowther said.

Meanwhile in the sky…

"Wow...look at all these people. Are they preparing for a festival?" Hawk asked.

"Maybe it's one where they eat you?" Meliodas joked.

"Hey! I would not let them do that! Well, maybe a taste." Hawk said.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." David said with a sweatdrop.

"Uh, don't look now, but I think everyone's staring at us…" Izuku said as the citizens were looking at them and whispering words.

"Just stay calm. Don't do anything sudden." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. If we talk this over with their elder, we might get them to let us go." Usopp said.

They soon entered a temple where guards lined up to show them to a strange statue.

"What is that? Looks like an obese pig." Hawk said.

"So it's your brother." Luffy said.

"What? I am way slimmer than that!" Hawk said.

"Listen here, Solaad and strangers of Solaad. You all have broken one of our most sacred laws." a voice said.

"Gah! The statue's talking!" Asta said.

"Down here!" the voice said as they looked down to see a short yet old woman standing there.

"Are you...the elder of this village?" David asked.]

"Yes. I am Vaness. And you have some nerve to mess around at a time like this." Vaness said. "I know you detest training Solaad, despite being the successor of the Winged Sword. However...in order to defend our village from the Demon Clan, you must inherit the Winged Sword and fight for your people. That is the law we Celestials must always obey."

"(Winged Sword?)" Nekomaru said taking a look at a silver blade shaped like a wing. "(Could that be Suzaku Soutenzan? No, it can't. The Design on the map is different from this.)"

"Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding. We're not who you think we are." David said. "We're just a bunch of travelers passing by."

"Ha! Just an apparent lie. If you are travelers, then where do you hail from?" Vaness demanded.

"Tokyo, Japan. In the Standard Universe." David said.

"Tokyo? Japan? Standard Universe? What is with these bizarre made up words?" Vaness said.

"You mean to tell me you don't know about the other universes up here, Granny?" Meliodas asked.

"Ah!" she said before the guards pointed spears at them.

"How dare you speak to Mistress Vaness like that!" one of them said.

"Solaad, you bastard!" the other said.

"Wait, we can prove this isn't who you think it is!" Mark said.

"Has Solaad returned?" a voice asked as running in was a girl who looked very similar to Elizabeth.

"Who is she?" Asta said.

"Elizabeth?" Nekomaru said.

"Nah, it's not her. Just someone who looks like her." Meliodas said.

"Great, nothing we say is going to prove our innocence." Leopardmon said. "These people know nothing of the other Universes. What are we supposed to do? Get them to bow before us?" Leopardmon said as Vaness gasped looking at the group.

"Its...it cannot be. It's...it's them!" Vaness said. "The Knights of Oshiro!"

"The knights of...who now?" Asta asked.

"The Knights of Oshiro, as shown in the ancient drawings!" Vaness said pointing to a painting on the wall showing ancient versions of the current group there.

"Whoa… What the heck are we seeing?" David asked.

"You don't have any ancestry in this world, do you?" Izuku asked.

"No. None that I know of." David said.

"It's not us. Clearly we just happen to look like the people in that painting." Brook said.

"Alternate versions... just like the other Eds you talked about." Mark added.

"Hehe. I just got an idea. You all...you are sadly mistaken! We are not those people. However...we are their long long descendants!" Usopp said.

"What're you doing?! Lyings not gonna help!" Nekomaru said.

"No, Nekomaru. I think he might actually be going somewhere with this." Leopardmon said.

"Is this true?" Vaness said.

"Indeed. Long ago, our ancestors after accomplishing their mission, left for lands far beyond this one. We may have grown up apart and not knowing of our roots but as time passed, we soon relearned them upon grouping up through no need to mention means. And now, we find ourselves here by accident, here to protect your village from evil!" Usopp said.

"Our saviors have come!" Vaness said in shock.

In the confusion, the girl who was being held back was able to break free of her cloak and take flight.

"Whoa, she has wings?!" Hawk asked.

"Solaad!" the girl said landing and hugging Meliodas. "Why did you have to do this? Wait... no, it can't…" the girl said removing Meliodas's cloak. "Ah! Solaad's wings...they're gone!"

"Uh...yes. Uh…"Usopp said.

"You dare to toss aside your wings? Unforgivable!" Zoria said.

"You ran from your succession ceremony and decide to come back with your Celestial Wings missing?" a guard said.

"I've heard enough! Toss him into a cell until a verdict has been decided!" Vaness said.

"No wait! We can…" Izuku said.

"Eh. I don't really mind." Meliodas said.

"But… Meliodas." David said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Meliodas said. "Just be sure to bring some food and sake for me."

"Solaad, after everything you've done. You are no longer my son." Zoria said.

"Your son? Oh no big deal. I wasn't your son to start with." Meliodas said being escorted to a cell.

"Just...what the heck is going on around here?" David asked.

"You all can stay in my quarters, along with this bizarre creature." Vaness said looking to Hawk.

_Later that night and back on the ground…_

"It's so weird. He looks like the captain, but he's a completely different person." DIane said.

"So, we calmed down now?" Hope asked.

"Yes, and… I'm sorry for running away before." Solaad said.

"It's quite alright. We'd probably be running scared too if we were in your position." Sachiko asked.

"So, lemme see if I got this right." Starlight said. "Meliodas went with David and the others into the spring at the same time you did, and now you're on Earth with us, and they're in this Sky Temple?"

"That's basically it in a nutshell." Gallantmon said.

"So basically you went the way of the wimp and ran away from your duties." Ban said. "All cause you're afraid of the Demon Clan resurrecting."

"I didn't run away!" Solaad snapped.

"Then why did you come here?" Ty asked.

"Well, it's just…" Solaad said. "Only the great Oshiro can save us and we need him now more than ever."

"Great what now?" Applejack asked.

"Great Oshiro, and the time of ruin. This is certainly interesting. Could you tell us about it more?" Merlin asked.


	3. Legend of Oshiro and Time of Ruin!

"Nomnomnomnom!" Hawk said eating from a bowl provided for him.

"My. I have never seen such an animal before in my life." Vaness said.

"The world outside is full of amazing discoveries, I'll tell you that." David said.

"It's so round and smooth." Vaness said hopping on Hawk.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat here! Huh? Hey, granny. What's that?" he asked looking at another painting above them.

"I'll tell you." Vaness said pointing to the white figure in the center of it. "That is the Great Oshiro. Legend begins long ago when a war happened in this land. Between the Demon Clan, Fairy Clan, Humans, Giant Clan, with the previous three being lead by the Goddess Clan. A terrible war against the Demon Clan took place here and things were beginning to look hopeless until the Great Oshiro appeared. It has been depicted as a large white figure shimmering with light, they say looking upon it is simply breathtaking. It appeared along with its protector knights in order to fight back the Demon Clan. Eventually, the remaining demons were sealed within Craggy Peak, the egg-shaped rock on the hill. The great Oshiro is said to reside on the surface but going there is forbidden by our laws. Besides, we all know the people there were wiped out during the war."

"Not true. Civilization is still thriving there." David said. "But still… This Demon Clan were really that vicious to decimate three factions at once?"

"Indeed. That is why it falls on us, the Celestial Clan, descendants of the Goddess Clan, to wield the Winged Sword in order to fight against them." Vaness said.

_On the surface…._

"The Goddess clan has been handing down the Winged Sword for generations to defeat the demons. We celestials are the descendants of the Goddess clan." Solaad explained.

"And you figured by coming here, you could search for this Great Oshiro?" Princess Twilight asked.

"I've lived for a long time yet I've never heard of any Oshiro." Sheer said.

"I don't think any of us have. Sorry Solaad." SE added.

"Well, if we don't know, maybe we could help him anyway?" Hope asked.

"Huh? You mean you want to help Solaad's people?" Erica asked.

"Well, sure. We've dealt with Demons before. And none of us may know the great Oshiro, but we can still go to the Sky Temple and give them a hand." Hope said.

"No. This...this is something I promised to do on my own." Solaad said as he took off into the sky flying back towards the spring.

"He won't be able to do it alone." Ace said.

It was a little later that Solaad landed near the spring. "So this is how I get back." Solaad said.

"Well...won't you be a nice sacrifice?" a voice said as Solaad jumped back to see a woman with a whip and pig tails standing there. "All of you Celestials will make amazing sacrifices."

"So you're with...the Demon Clan!" Solaad said.

"Leave the kid alone!" Ty said as he leaped out of the brush and attacked the woman as the others arrived. "You okay, Solaad?"

"Well well...some more sacrifices!" she said trying to crack her whip at Ty only to be knocked away by Skull. "Just who are these people?!"

"You're of the Six Knights of Black. Galla, right?" Merlin asked.

"So what if I am? Who are you people?" Galla demanded.

"That is not something you should concern yourself with." Sectonia said.

"Fine. If that's the case." she said spinning her whip around before tossing an energy projectile at the spring, causing the water to rain all around, leaving it dry. "Now no one can get to the Sky Temple. All the Celestials will be slaughtered." she said laughing.

"Don't be so sure. We've got friends on the other side too." Alphamon said.

"What?! But that's-!" Galla said.

"You let your guard down, big mistake." Ty said as Diane punched her, making her burst apart. "Literally."

"Ty, that wasn't a real person. That was a dummy. The real one must still be at the Sky Temple." Jexi said.

"Great…" Ty said. "So what was that name you said before, Merlin?"

"The Six Knights of Black. A group of powerful demons whose power was said to rival that of the Ten Commandments." Merlin said.

"Them of all demons?" Ty asked. "If they're locked up on the Sky Temple, we could have a problem."

"And the seal is about to break. I haven't found the great Oshiro yet, and with no way to return to the Sky Temple…" Solaad said on his hands and knees.

"Actually, there is a way." Ty said.

"We may not have a spring...but we have a ship." Jexi said.

"I see. Using the Galaxy King to go there directly." Merlin said.

"That's the plan. You guys in?" Hope asked.

"Hope, you don't have to ask that. You know we'd go even if you didn't ask." Jexi said.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry. It's kinda a habit." Hope said.

"Now…let's depart." Merlin said snapping her fingers as the land around the Boar's Hat flew out of the ground.

"Yeah! Let's fly, baby!" Skull said.

"Let's go, everyone!" Diane said leaping to the Boar's Hat.

"Hey, wait for us, Diane!" King said flying up to it.

"Road trip!" Pinkie cheered running to the Galaxy King with the others as it took off with the Boar's Hat.

"You're coming too." Ty said. "This is your fight if the demons are on your turf." he said as he jumped to the Boar's Hat with Solaad as Diane grabbed them.

"**Let's take to the skies!**" Griffon said.

"Yes." Gowther said. "We're off to the illustrious land… of the Sky Temple!" he said dramatically.


	4. Demons Emerge! Dahaaka the Headless!

Morning soon came to the Sky Temple as the group was eating.

"Hey, you know, we're from the surface you know. Isn't there any way to get back?" Hawk asked.

"Hahaha! Oh you lot are so funny. Unfortunately the Demon Clan took control of the surface long ago." Vaness said.

"We keep telling ya, that's not true." Hawk said.

"The surface is now freed from the Demon Clan's control. The three races are thriving there now." David said.

"Yeah. So are the worlds beyond it." Mark said.

"Oh you people are so humorous." Vaness said rubbing against Hawk causing him to roll in the bit of sunlight shining through. "Oh, sorry about...huh?" she said. "It...It cannot be! It must be!" she said.

"Uh… what is it?" Izuku asked.

"You all...you really did keep me in the dark. You should have told me this animal was the great Oshiro." Vaness said.

"Say what?" Panther asked.

"Hm? Where is Luffy?" Fox asked.

"He got hungry so he wanted to try and snag some of those sky fish. Leopardmon and Nekomaru went with him so he doesn't fall from the sky." Chopper said.

"Well...I'm not gonna stay cooped up in here. I'm heading out." Natsu said. "Besides, this looks like its gonna be a thing with the lady and the pig."

"Yes, it's about time we got out." Kirumi said as they left Hawk alone with Vaness.

_Outside….._

"Cmon Luffy, don't be an idiot and try to grab the first one you see. They're pretty huge." Nekomaru said. "Strong as you are, you'll just be pulled off the Temple."

"That isn't going to work. We both know logic fails to reach this one." Leopardmon said as Luffy snagged one of the fish.

"Hey, got one!" he said. "We're eating tonight. Real meat! Hmm?" he said looking down at the battlefield seeing the soldiers train.

"Seems they're getting ready for this day of ruin Vaness talked about." Leopardmon said.

"Their training pretty vigorously. I can tell this is important to them." Nekomaru said.

"Well yeah. The old lady said all those demon guys are waiting around inside that egg thing." Luffy said eating the sky fish.

"Hmm?" Leopardmon said looking to the egg. "Be ready. Something's coming."

A big explosion was soon heard coming from where the egg sat upon.

"The hell?" Nekomaru said. "That doesn't look too good. We gotta get over there."

The group soon got over to where the egg was as the soldiers were already gathering where part of the egg was cracked as a figure laid over the rubble.

"Please...help...me." the man groaned.

"Hang on sir. Are you injured?" one soldier asked.

"So...hungry. I'm going to die." the man moaned.

"Who thinks of food at a time like this?" the soldier said. "Do we have anything for him to eat? Huh?" he said noticing the other soldiers backing away as the man slowly got up, showing he had no head. The soldier turned around as a face appeared on the torso.

"Satisfy my hunger!" he said biting down on the soldier.

"Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon shouted firing a beam at the figure.

"Ptoo!" the figure said blocking the attack with the soldier in his mouth. "Still hungry!" he said breathing in as a soul from one soldier went into his mouth.

Leopardmon looked to the other soldiers. "Run, now! Sound the alarm!"

"R-right!" The soldier said as they fled.

"My food shouldn't run away!" the figure said grabbing one soldier with his whip like hair. "Voltic Whip!" he said electrocuting the soldier and taking the soul.

"What the heck?" Nekomaru said.

"Ah...I see three more. Satisfy my hunger." he said.

"Well, looks like we got its attention now." Leopardmon said.

"I'll send it flying!" Nekomaru said before the demon knocked him back easily.

"Idiot. I'm no lesser demon. I am one of the Six Knights of Black. Dahaaka the Headless!" he said.

"It fits you, seeing that there is no head to speak of." Leopardmon said.

"You three are.. Different. I've never seen creatures like you 3,000 years ago." Dahaaka said. "Whatever. A meal is a meal!" he said whipping his hair at them.

Leopardmon and Luffy were able to easily dodge the attack.

"As I thought, he's a demon. And not just any kind, he was one of the Harbingers of the destruction caused millennia ago." Leopardmon said.

"Oh...so you know our work. Good, then let me reward you...with an instant death!" Dahaaka said charging in with a punch.

Leopardmon however thought ahead and responded with a kick to the hip before dealing another Black Aura Blast.

"Gah!" he said stumbling back. "Ha! You fool. You left your friend unprotected!" Dahaaka said wrapping his hair around Luffy. "Voltic Whip!" he said shocking Luffy but was surprised to see no damage. "What? How is this possible?!"

"Simple. He's made of rubber, and therefore immune to electric attacks." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah...and...I'm about to kick your ass! Hawk Gatling!" Luffy shouted furiously beating Dahaaka across the battlefield.

"Gah. How...how dare you." Dahaaka said as large orbs of electricity were being generated around him. "Try to survive this! Thunder Carnival!"

"Whoa. This is some exciting stuff you guys are into." Meliodas said beside the two.

"Meliodas. But how did you…" Leopardmon said.

"Nevermind that. Hey, mind if I borrow your weapon for a second?" Meliodas asked.

"Just try not to break it." Leopardmon said passing it to Meliodas.

"Don't worry. This won't take long. Full...Counter!" Meliodas said hitting all the electric orbs as they hit Dahaaka, electrocuting him as he fell over.

"Hey, guys!" Hawk called as the others arrived in the area as he stepped onto Dahaaka's charred body. "What happened to the Demon Clan? Huh?"

"You're...standing on one of them, Hawk." Leopardmon said.

"What?" Hawk said looking at the body as it spit out the souls it swallowed as they flew back to their bodies.

"It...it really is. Everyone! The Great Oshiro has come and defeated the Demon!" Vaness said arriving last along with the people as they cheered.

Later that night, a large feast was held in honor of the victory.

"Wow, I can't believe we get all of this cause they think we're some big time knights from long ago." Natsu said.

"Guess Usopp's lie really worked. But why did they believe it?" Nekomaru asked.

"There was a mural containing people that looked just like us. It's not that hard." Kirumi said.

"Plus, they think Hawk is the great Oshiro." Usopp said pointing to the pig as he was paraded in on a pedestal.

"Hmm…" David muttered, thinking about the mural.

"Something on your mind?" Kirumi asked.

"Yeah. That mural and Usopp's descendant story kind of have me think about something. I'm going to do some research after we get the Suzaku Soutenzan." David said.

"Great Knights, we are so honored to have you all here. But we are dying to know, how you all came into being." Vaness said.

"Heh. Well...if you want to know so bad. I shall share our story." Usopp said. "Each of us bares a unique background. As for me...I was a great warrior of the sea, leading an army of 8,000 to free islands from evildoers all over. Then we have Leopardmon, he was once an ordinary Leopard but attained a human consciousness by defending a small child against an evil lion." he began.

"(Just go along with it, Leopardmon.)" Leopardmon thought. "That is true. Then I joined a group of knights before these. The Royal 13 Knights."

"Next we have Mark! A long lost descendant of the Goddess Clan who recently learned how to wield his holy power but lost his wings in a fantastic battle against a demon." Usopp said.

"Uh...yeah!" Mark said. "Although, to be fair, it wasn't exactly as strong as the one today…"

"And then we have Nekomaru, a lone man who has trained hundreds of warriors who would come out winners with every battle and joined us in order for us to live up to our potential!" Usopp said.

"Hah! Guess there's truth to that statement. And there's something else you should know." Nekomaru said.

"What is that?" Zoria asked.

"All the warriors I trained were all weaklings. But thanks to me, they've all become great winners." Nekomaru said. "I could not have been more proud!"

"Then we have Natsu, a child who has lived as the son of a dragon in order to combat an evil wizard and a mighty dragon of destruction." Usopp said.

"Heh. No arguments about that." Natsu said.

"Then we have Chopper, who was once a human but through a botched experiment, got trapped within the body of a reindeer." Usopp said.

"Huh...I don't remember that." Chopper said.

"Yeah, unfortunately, the experiment left him a bit traumatized, so try not to press the issue on him." David said.

"Then comes Ichiro, a fearless commander of an army of metallic giants who risk their lives everyday to protect the city they love." Usopp said.

"Yes. My forces protect the city from the demons that invade it." Ichiro said.

"What about the white haired one?" Vaness asked. "That one has no Magic Power Level at all."

"Ah. That is because he was born without magic. A lone commoner who wants to rival the greatest of all mages and was granted an evil power from the devil himself in order to achieve his dream." Usopp said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna become the Magic Emperor!" Asta said.

"Then we have Kirumi! While she appears as a servant she is much more than that. Secretly, she is a long lost queen who lives in hiding as a servant to secretly run her home country in peace." Usopp said. "Of course, she prefers to deny that."

"The country was under constant strife. It's much better this way." Kirumi said.

"Next we go to Izuku...or as he prefers, Deku! He is the ninth generation in a long line of heroes, having gained power from the greatest hero in his land in order to become an even better hero than him someday." Usopp said.

"Well that's...kinda true." Izuku said.

"Then we have the musician Brook. When he died, he performed a serenade for Death herself. She was so moved, she decided the world needed his music so she sent him back. Unfortunately, his body had already been reduced to bone and hair, leaving him as the skeletal Soul King!" Usopp said.

"Yohohoho! Quite a story." Brook said.

"Then there's Luffy, the son of a fierce dragon who is on a quest to find the world's most unimaginable treasure and claim a title that was only claimed once." Usopp said.

"Shishishi. Yeah. That's me." Luffy said.

"As for Panther, she is an actress who wants to inspire the weak and wields the power of an famous femme fatale, Carmen!" Usopp said.

"Uh...yeah." Panther said.

"Then there is Fox, an artist who broke away from the shackles of his master who only used him to create masterpieces to pass off as his own." Usopp said.

"And born the spirit of rebellion in the process." Fox said.

"And finally, we have our brave second in command, David. A boy who descended from the moon in order to fight against evil and find his family by freeing them from evil demons and monsters." Usopp said.

"It's not an easy task. I really had to use my head in some of those battles." David said. "If those demons want to stop me, they're gonna have to bring a whole army."

"So amazing, these heroes. And they've come with the great Oshiro himself!" Vaness said.

"Actually, Hawk's not the great Oshiro. He's… uh… his descendant as well! The Great Opink!" Usopp said.

"Dang right I am." Hawk said.

"Oh! All hail the knights and the great Opink!" Vaness said as the soldiers cheered.

"(This is crazy)" Mark thought, smiling to himself. "(But we still need to get Meliodas out of trouble.)"

"Hey, if you're worried about Meliodas, don't be." Ichiro whispered and pointed to Meliodas eating with Zoria. "Looks like the trouble from earlier has been cleared."

"It looks like they're planning to do the succession ceremony with him." Nekomaru said. "But I don't know if that's such a good idea. Meliodas and the Celestials are two different races. If he is given the Winged Sword, how will he react to it?"

"We can't do anything about it. The Celestials think Meliodas is this Solaad, and after what Meliodas did to defeat that demon, they believe it now more than ever." Izuku said.

"You might be right… what do you think, David?" Ichiro asked.

"They're going to figure it out one way or another. I think we just play along and let things take their course." David said. "Besides, Solaad has probably warned the others of these Six Knights of Black, or so they call themselves and is guiding them here right now."

"Meliodas, you know anything about these guys?" Asta asked.

"Yeah. I know them. They're reckless demons who were compared to the Ten Commandments. So reckless that the Demon King went and abandoned them." Meliodas said.

"Reckless is probably is a good word for it. Dahaaka didn't exhibit any sense of caution during our fight." Leopardmon said. "And based on the title, there are more like him."

"Yeah. Like, five more, I think." David said.

"Yeah. Atollah, Galla, Derocchio, Pump and their leader, Bellion. Him I remember well." Meliodas said.

"Another former apprentice of yours?" David asked.

"Not really. He was a demon who wanted to be like the Ten Commandments but when he asked for help fighting this one archangel named Mael, I rejected him. Guess he's hated me ever since." Meliodas said.

"And I bet they're all coming out soon. We'd better get ready." Nekomaru said.

"And if it means I gotta do this ceremony thing, I think I can keep up the charade a little while longer." Meliodas said. "Speaking of, what's this Suzaku Soutenzan thing you guys keep talking about?"

"It's a legendary Yo-Kai blade that holds the spirit of a powerful warrior inside of it." Mark said. "You know about Yo-Kai, right?"

"Meliodas isn't like them. I don't know if he knows anything about the blade we're looking for." Nekomaru said.

"Never heard of it." Meliodas said.

"That's what we figured." Usopp said.

Ellatt then came up to them. "I would like to speak with Solaad...alone." she said.

"Fine by us." Asta said as Meliodas left with her.

"She knows." Izuku said.

"What? You think so?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Solaad is supposed to marry her. So she would know better." Izuku said.

"Oh...crud." Mark said in worry. "What's she going to do?"

"I don't think she'll rat us out. Our secret is still safe." Usopp said. "She'll keep quiet until the succession is over."

"Yeah. By the way, those lies you told were outrageous." Natsu said.

"Not lies, tall tales. Totally different." Usopp said. "I figured we end up in a situation like this someday, so I've been secretly writing tall tales for all our members in secret."

"Really? You should share some of them with the others after this." Mark suggested

"Though, I feel some of them were a bit...exaggerated." Leopardmon said.

"Sorry. I was sorta quick when it came to the Royal Knights. You guys were very hard to write for." Usopp said.

"No surprise, since we barely know anything about their pasts or some of their evolution lines." David said.

"But the rest of you guys, it was pretty fun writing for all of you." Usopp said.

"Yeah, you were pretty close to our real stories there. I don't think you're a liar anymore. After two years, you're more of a storyteller." Nekomaru said.

"In a way, stories are just lies you write with your mouth and pen." Usopp said.

"But when it's time for the demons to come, we'd better not lie. We have to live up to the stories you told." Izuku said.

"Shouldn't be much of a problem if we just fight them like we normally would." David said.

"Yeah. I mean, we already beat one of them. The rest shouldn't be that different." Luffy said.

"I hope youre right…" Usopp said.


	5. Day of Ruin

It was the next day that the Succession Ceremony began. While Meliodas and his company were in the midst of the ceremony, the others were headed to the Sky Temple. Everyone was currently in the Galaxy King's dining hall, along with Diane, who was at human size thanks to Merlin's magic.

"Okay, the apple pie is ready." Solaad said serving an apple pie.

"Wow, it looks pretty good." Hope said.

"I didn't know you were a good cook, Solaad." Sakura said.

"Well, I thought since we're heading back to my home and we're expecting a fight… we may need to eat while we have the chance." Solaad said.

"How very generous of you." Rarity said.

"Who wants first bite? I'm eager to know how this one tastes compared to the last one." Ty said.

"Uh…" Emo said, having flashbacks to the previous pie. "...I'll pass."

"Wuss. I'll take a chance." Ban said taking a slice.

"Be careful, Ban. It's perfect on the outside, but who knows how it tastes." Leanne said.

"If you get sick from it, don't even think of puking on us." Saki said wearing her winter Sailor Uniform.

"Okay Ban, moment of truth." Ty said.

Ban took a bite of the pie slice and swallowed it. "...That's actually not bad."

"...WHAT?!" Everyone said in shock.

"At least there's another difference between Solaad and Meliodas." Simon said.

"Simon's right, this is really tasty!" Diane noticed.

"Think you could be up for replacing the captain as the bar manager for a bit?" King asked.

"Our sales would go up by 300 percent if that were to happen." Gowther estimated.

Suddenly the entire ship shook as everyone was thrown off.

"Alright, what's goin on?" Ban asked.

"Tails, did we hit some rough skies?" Hope asked.

"Uh...you could say that." Tails said seeing a massive spiral of wind before them.

"A tempest, yet I sense a dark force within it." Simon said.

"Merlin…" Escanor said.

"I know. There is an immense magic power inside that storm." Merlin said. "Tails, head into the tempest full speed ahead."

"On it!" Tails said flying straight towards the tempest.

"Showtime, people. Let's get ready for a big fight." Ty said.

"**Oh yeah, time to raise some hell!**" Griffon said.

_At the Sky Temple at this time…_

"Hmm…" Mark hummed, looking out at the sky. "David, you can feel that, right? It's not just me?"

"Definitely. Such powerful malice. No doubt another one of the Six Knights of Black." David said.

"Or maybe all of them…" Nekomaru said as Zoria grabbed the wing sword.

"Today, on this day, I am honored to pass the Winged Sword down to the next generation. That of my son Solaad, will now take up this sword, which has suppressed the Demon Clan for millennia." Zoria spoke handing the sword out to Meliodas.

"This is…" Meliodas muttered.

"What are you doing?" Ellat asked.

The ground then shook as dark clouds gathered around the rocky egg as it began to crack and open as hundreds of red, grey and blue demons were starting to crawl out.

"Demons… A whole fleet of them." David said sensing their presence.

"Guess D-Day came a little early." Nekomaru said cracking his knuckles.

"No, you knights don't have to do anything!" Vaness said. "The Great Opink will take care of those demons!"

"Are you nuts?! I didn't sign on for this!" Hawk said as he ran for it.

"So much for their savior. Guess we'll have to take matters into our own hands!" Natsu said.

"Just say the word." David said.

"Let's move!" Mark said as he summoned his sword and charged the demons as the others followed just as five dark lights emerged from the egg landing on a distant island.

"Now, where is that selfish comrade of ours?" Galla said.

"I no longer sense his energy. He is likely dead." A lion like demon known as Derocchio said.

"I thought they might be weak but there are a lot of them. I'll take the ones with stronger magic power." said a pale skinned demon known as Bellion.

"What? You can't expect us to settle for these weak souls." said an armored demon known as Pump.

"It does not matter. All their souls will be sacrifices to bring it out." a half white, half red mass demon known as Atollah said.

"Very well. Let the bloodbath begin!" Bellion said as the five split up across the Sky Temple.

It didn't take long for the five remaining Six Knights of Black to wreak havoc upon the battlefield. Galla used her whip to buff the demons that were fighting Zoria and his forces, while Derocchio attacked the village. Attolah set up near the peak near the Egg Rock and started to begin the resurrection ritual. Pump on the other hand was having his way with the celestials.

"Come on. Where you all going? All I want is a hug!" he said laughing as needles emerged from his body.

"Get away, now!" Ellatt said before only being grazed by a needle. "Sorry but you were ...ah!" she said as she started to land. "My body...I can't control it."

"Hehehe. Hypno Stinger! My needles are covered in a serum that paralyzes." Pump said. "Now let's give you a hug." he said approaching her before something swooped in and saved her. "Huh?" he said as he looked to see Solaad holding her.

"Solaad!" Ellatt said.

"I came back. Like I promised." Solaad said.

"We didn't miss anything, did we?" Omnimon asked.

"Nope. You guys are just in time!" David said.

"So these are the demons Solaad mentioned, huh?" Simon said.

"Yup. And you're in time for the smackdown." Nekomaru said.

"I just said that…" David said.

"**Either way, let's kick some demon ass!**" Griffon said.

"How much longer are you all going to take?! Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to hug her!" Pump said. He then suddenly found himself attracted to the left as Ban was with the others, using Snatch to pull Pump towards him.

"You're the one who's interrupting. Quit ruining their reunion." Ban said increasing his pull.

"Flock off!" Simon called as Madama Butterfly stomped on Pump a few times.

"Hahaha! That didn't even hurt. What a weak demon." Pump laughed.

"Maybe this will help. Plasma Shot!" Magnamon said as orbs of light are fired at Pump. "Direct hit."

"Ha! Fool!" Pump said hitting Magnamon with his needle. "Now...let's be friends! And friends...they hug!" he said grappling Magnamon. "Hahaha."

"Hey there." Magnamon said shocking him.

"What the? How are you still alive? Your body is pierced with needles!" Pump said in shock.

"I am a knight of miracles." Magnamon said getting a grip around Pump. "You said you wanted a hug, right?"

"No no no no!" Pump said before Magnamon broke him in half by breaking his spine.

"Can't beat a classic." Magnamon said.

_With King and Gowther…_

Attolah was gathering souls for the ceremony as he was using his abilities to sever the nerves of anyone in his way.

"These fools should stop getting in the way of the ritual." Attollah said before he was hit by several daggers, revealing King as the attacker.

"You look like you're planning something sinister." King said.

"The Hero Alliance is on the scene!" Gowther said leaping into action. "Gatling Jack!" he called firing a barrage of shots from Herrit.

"Fight Fire with Fire!" King called raining down more daggers.

"Fools." Atollah said forcing both Gowther and King into the barrier and forcing them to fight one another before claiming their souls. But then as soon as he absorbed them, the souls began to over power him. But in reality…

"Nightmare Terror." Gowther said using illusions on him.

"These are illusions. Why weren't your nerves severed?" Atollah said.

"I'm a doll so...nerve attacks don't work on me." Gowther said.

"Chastifol! Form 3: Fossilization!" King said piercing Atollah and turning him to stone. After that, all it took was a swift kick from Gowther to finish the job.

_With Diane, Aya, and Saki…_

Back at full Size, Diane blasted back a demon with Gideon as she, Saki, and Aya notice Galla was right behind it.

"Should've figured we'd run into this coward." Saki said.

"Oh, so you've been playing with one of my dolls have you?" Galla said as the three chased them across floating platforms. "Well try this! Fresh Crush!" she said cracking her whip crazily around the battlefield.

"Why don't you, dodge this!" Aya said as she began spinning with her katanas out at high speeds, countering the whip strikes.

"Heavy Metal!" Diane called metalizing her body to absorb the remaining strikes for Saki.

"Impossible! It isn't affecting these brats at all!" Galla said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess they were not very good matches for you." Diane said.

"How about this?" Saki asked as grabbing Galla's whip and pulling her towards her. "Hope you're ready for a one way trip!" she said as she began spinning the whip with Galla holding onto it before slamming her back and forth onto the ground and then tossing her.

"I'm not going anywhere! But you three ARE going down!" Galla said recovering and cracking her whip on the platform they were standing on. Starting to fall, the three quickly grabbed the rope to avoid falling off. "Hahahaha! A good look for three stupid girls who think they know better."

"What did you say?" King said behind her. "No one talks about Diane like that!" he said chasing after her.

"And you're going to regret calling two assassins stupid." Aya said as she and Saki activated their XCEED forms. "Diane, time for a fastball!"

"Coming up, and I'll be right behind you!" Diane said throwing them after Galla as she proceeded to get back on solid ground.

_With Merlin…._

Merlin was keeping Derocchio busy with a flurry of elemental spells.

"How about this? No Elements Barrier!" Derocchio said making a sphere around himself.

"Absolute Cancel." she said deactivating the barrier as he was hit.

"Come on. No fair!" he said flying off.

"Ugh. These stupid girls. Too stupid to realize I have the upperhand. Okay you two. Go and…" Galla said to a couple of demons before they fell apart. "Wha?"

"Oh my. Opponents don't normally come to me to be defeated." Escanor said.

"But how…?!" Galla asked as she saw Derocchio flying at her. "This will have to do!" she said whipping Derocchio and powering him up.

"Haha! With this power, I can…" he said before being blocked by Escanor, Leopardmon and David.

"There is no need for Lady Merlin to raise a hand in this fight. The three of us shall be more than enough." Escanor said.

"You fools! Don't you know who I am! I am the king of lions, Derocchio!" he said punching as they blocked.

"And that's supposed to scare us. I kill demons like you in my sleep." David said.

"And for you to utter the name of the King of the jungle before me… is quite the joke." Esanor said pushing Derocchio off. "Young David, Leopardmon, together!" he said swinging Rhitta and letting loose a mighty slash.

"Extinction Wave!" Leapordmon called slashing sideways with his sword.

"Freeze Lancer!" David called firing crystals at Derrochio.

"Woooaaaargh!" Derocchio screamed before being completely obliterated.

"No way...these people...are monsters." Galla said in fear.

"Hey, going somewhere?" Saki asked as she cracked her knuckles as Diane was spinning her hammer.

"Creation! Double Hammer!" Diane said pinning Galla with two stone fists.

"Bumblebee!" King said slashing Galla many times. "Ready guys?"

"More than!" Diane said.

"Let's do it!" Aya said.

"Say goodnight!" Saki said.

"Team Combo! Max Shooting!" they all said defeating Galla with multiple shots and slashes.

_With Ace, Hope, and Jexi…_

"Four down, one to go. Where's the last one?" Hope asked.

"Fighting with Meliodas as we speak." Jexi said.

"Let's go give him a hand then." Ace said.

"Nah...we don't need to help him." Ty said arriving.

"You know Meliodas, Ace. He can take out anybody." Hope said.

"True. Though I can't help but shake this feeling something's about to happen." Ace muttered at the end.

"Hmm?" Jexi said sensing something. "Something's wrong."

"Everyone! Come to the central plaza, quickly!" Oracle reported in from Necronomicon. "Its meliodas, Bellion stabbed him with the Winged Sword!"

The group hurried over and saw Meliodas levitating above the ground.

"How the heck did this thing cause so much damage?" Hagakure said.

"It's a holy item. It's effective only against demons." Sheer said.

"I...I can't sense any energy from him." Mark said breathlessly. "Guys...Meliodas is...dead."

"No… Not quite yet." David said looking to Solaad. "We only have one chance...to save this land."


	6. Final Battle! The Beast Baruja!

"How dare they…" Bellion growled as he flew before the giant egg. "I'm now left with no choice. Listen to me! Baruja! I offer you the souls of my fallen comrades in exchange for your own birth! Emerge from your slumber and wipe out the celestials!" he shouted as five souls flew into the egg as it began to shake and crack.

"Something's coming." Simon said.

"We know. We can see it." Tenko said.

The egg then broke open as emerging from it was a large beastly demon with 6 eyes and a long spiked tail as it let out a fearsome roar.

"A Baruja. This beast is of unimaginable power. It even uses Demons as a food source. In short, this one's power is that...no...it may even surpass the Ten Commandments." Sheer said.

"But not as strong as Ogudumon. We can take it. I know I feel like I'm getting into this, but...Knights! Assemble!" David said.

"Yes sir!" they said.

"Hmm, seems I'll have to call on the Queen for this one." Simon said.

"Simon, wait." Hope said. "It's best if you don't call her right now."

"Yeah, they've already figured out Meliodas is a demon." Ty said looking at what the Winged Sword was doing. Impaled in him, it glowed white and produced a symbol. "We can't risk them seeing more."

"Do you want me to remove it, or do you have another plan? I saw you looking at Solaad, so I think it involves him." Mark asked.

"According to what Vaness has said, the only one who can remove the sword is Solaad." David said.

"But I will not let him do that." Zoria said."The Demon Clan has caused too much pain."

"Listen to me, old man." David said.

"O-old man?!" Zoria asked in shock.

"You may not see it that way, but Solaad is the Sky Temple's only hope. The only way that we'll be rid of this thing is if he draws power into the Winged Sword." David said. "Or do you really not care what happens to your people at all?"

"You can send all the soldiers you want at that monster but...none of you stand a chance!" Natsu said. "We need Solaad and Meliodas if we wanna all make it out alive."

"Yeah, but we can't do that if that thing reaches town." Chopper said.

"Then we'll hold it back. After all, laws have nothing to do with protecting others, right?" King asked.

"I'm going too, I'm not letting any more of my friends get hurt." Diane said.

"This battle has taken quite the turn. Fortunately though, I still have some power left, despite it being late in the afternoon." Escanor said.

"We'll go as well." Merlin said.

"I was hoping to see where this may lead, but the more important matter lies ahead." Gowther said.

"Then I guess you don't mind if I give the order." David said as he drew his sword. "*sigh* (This place is really starting to get to me.) Knights of Oshiro...To battle!"

"YEAH!" they all said going with the six sins to hold Baruja back.

"They'll buy us some time, but we still need Meliodas back in action." Ty said.

"Man, it would also help if we had that Suzaku Soutenzan right about now." Skull said.

"Skull, are you dense? We still don't have any idea where it is!" Mona said.

"Uh...I think I found it." Frisk said, pointing to Baruja's stomach, where a strange sword was sticking out. It was a purple blade with a golden hilt which resembled too two birds.

"The sword...I get it. It must have been suppressing Baruja's power when they sealed it away." Sunset said.

"So to get it, we gotta get close to Indura and pull it out from its belly? How the heck are we supposed to do that?!" Skull asked as Baruja fired a devastating laser, which was deflected by Merlin's Perfect Cube.

"If you stop freaking out about this stuff we'll tell you!" David said.

"It's obvious that Bajura will be back at full power when we pull out the sword. So, while the others are restraining him, one of us will pull it just as Solaad goes in for the final strike." Leopardmon said.

"That's a great idea. But how can we do it?" Skull asked.

"I think I know how. If I put a person inside Bagworm, I can fire it as it breaks apart. Once they hit the mark, they'll grab the sword and air roll out of the way of Solaad's final strike." Usopp said.

"Yeah, but who'd be crazy enough to do that?" Emo asked.

"I'll do it." Leopardmon said. "I mean, I am the only Knight of Oshiro who has wings."

"He's got a good point there." David said.

"Okay. I'll get you prepped and get the shot ready. You guys keep the thing busy for as long as possible." Usopp said.

"Understood. We'll buy you some time." Kirumi said.

"Let's get to it! True Form Chastifol, Form 2: Guardian!" King said converting chastefoil into a larger version of Guardian.

"Fillet and Roast!" Diane said using creation to conjure two golems that equaled her size, as they and the guardian held Baruja back by its legs.

"Come on guys!" Eddy said as he and the other Eds pushed on Baruja's forehead. "Push!"

"This thing has some grip to it, I'll give it that…" Escanor said pulling Baruja by its tail.

"You're all in the way!" Bellion said charging in, but he was blocked by Ban and Asta.

"That parry was for what you did to the captain. This kid and I aren't letting you through. Ready, Asta?" Ban asked readying his rod.

"More than ready!" he said entering the black form.

"Let the bloodbath begin." Ban said as they engaged Bellion.

"Master Zoria, the Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins are holding Bajura back with their allies." A soldier said.

"Then why aren't you there with them? Our laws say to never run from the Demon Clan." Zoria said.

"Are those laws of yours all that matters to you?" Gallantmon asked. "Look at my fellow Royal Knight Leopardmon and his leader. They're not fighting it because of some prophecy. They're fighting it because they chose to."

"That's right. We all have the right to choose our destinies. David strongly believes in that analogy." Sectonia said.

"They're right, father. We aren't just fighting because of our laws." Solaad said.

"What would you know of fighting? You abandoned your pride and Celestials and ran!" Zoria said.

"Oh, will you shut the hell up?" Ty asked. "So what if he ran? If he hadn't done what he did, we wouldn't be here helping you. Meliodas, David and the others came here and defended this place in Solaad's stead. We're all risking our lives here to protect your village not because of some laws, but because we wanted to help Solaad despite him running. You wanna know why I know that? It's because when I ran away from someone that had a stranglehold on my town, these guys came to me. Because they wanted to protect everyone, and so did I."

"Let him pull the sword out. He is your only chance of survival." Sonia said.

Zoria was silent, but Solaad went to the sword anyway.

"Even if I have to go against our laws, I don't care. I want to protect my home. I want to protect the Sky Temple!" Solaad said pulling the sword from Meliodas.

"He's pulled out the sword. Usopp, now!" David said.

"Here we go! Now...we will cement ourselves...as your legendary knights!" Usopp shouted pulling back a large bundle of leaves. "Super Grow Up! Bagworm!" he said firing the large mass. The large mass first shot into the sky then shot towards the beast before the last one broke the payload open as Leopardmon quickly emerged as he yanked the sword from the underbelly of Baruja.

"I've got the blade! Finish him off, now!" Leopardmon said.

"Everyone! Lend me your strength!" Solaad said as they gathered their Ark for a seal. "Seeing the sword in Meliodas gave me an idea. This sword was used for sealing away powerful demons. I can make it stronger using the power of Ark!" he said as a seal was being prepared.

"There is no way...I will allow this!" Bellion said trying to stop them before Asta lunged into him.

"Guess what, you aren't stopping this. Not at all!" he shouted.

"You think you can stop me?! A human with no...what...WHAT IS THIS?!" Bellion said seeing an image of a demonic being in Asta's shadow. "What...what are you?!"

"I'll tell you. I'm the one who will become...the Magic Emperor! Now...Black...Meteorite!" Asta said slicing through Bellion, cleaving him in half.

"Argh!" Bellion said.

"This is what happens...when you mess with the Knights of Oshiro." Asta said.

"My death won't be for nothing! I will…" Bellion said before he was pinned to a wall.

"You demon guys...you aren't sacrificing your soul at all." Asta said. "I keep you pinned...until Baruja is gone!"

"My magic...it isn't working." Bellion groaned.

"Guys! Finish this! Now!" Asta shouted.

"Now to seal Baruja away!" Solaad said bringing the seal down on Baruja as light covered it.

"It's working!" Nekomaru said as Baruja roared as it was being sealed away.

"Alright, it's being sealed in!" Hope said as Bajura was completely sealed away.

"It's over." Ace said as the skies above began to clear letting the sun shine down on the temple.

_Later…_

"Thank you all for helping me protect my village, and helping everyone see there's something more than laws and fate." Solaad said.

"If you would be willing to stay awhile, we have a feast planned." Ellat added.

"Thanks but no thanks. We got a birthday to prepare food for and other places to be. Besides, Meliodas said there were sky fish up here, I think." Ty said.

"Well there are plenty to take. A lot of them got knocked unconscious during the fight." Solaad said as one flew by as Meliodas caught it.

"Finally got my ingredients. Let's get cookin!" Meliodas said.

"As for you guys, I know you gotta go look for swords out there like that one." Ty said. "How many you guys got left?"

"Just 2 left." Sunset said.

"Well...take care. I wish you all the best of luck." Ty said.

"Same to you, Ty." Mark replied.

"See you next time." Ace said.

"Hmm." Tsuki said.

"Something on your mind, moon rabbit?" Jexi asked.

"I feel a strong presence on a moon in the magic universe." Tsuki said.

"That world, huh? It's been a while since we've been there." David said.

"A strong moon...wait, are we talking about Cecil's world?" Jibanyan said.

"Yep. Who knows? Maybe one of the Youseiken is there." David said.

"Well the scroll does seem to point to it so it's worth a look." Sunset said.

"Well then, I guess we're off. See you around, Ty." David said.

"See ya around. But don't be afraid to call on us if there's trouble." Ty said.

"We'll be sure to keep you close at hand." Hope grinned. "Hope Bartra likes this sky fish."

"Highly doubtful knowing who's cooking it…." Ty sighed.

It wasn't long before both groups soon took off in separate directions.

"Still...I can't believe how crazy it was we fit that mural so perfectly." Mark said.

"Could it be that maybe… Nah, that's impossible." David said.

"Still...I wonder what this great Oshiro was." Izuku said.

"Well, I know some Magic Universe lore so I can imagine, that in some time in the past, a great white creature appeared and saved the Celestials. A beast that was feared by the Demon Clan yet revered by the Goddess Clan. It also like went by another name...the Mother of Chaos." Elementa said as the Boar's Hat as Hawk's mom carried it, some of the moss on her body broke off revealing a bright light underneath.

"Huh… Who would've thought?" David asked.

The Shadow Strike Force are unaware of the secret that Hawk's mom possesses, but they will still return. But for now, the Hero Alliance's journey now takes them to the Blue Planet in search of the third missing Youseiken… the Genbu Hotenfu.

To be continued...


End file.
